frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180131173425
A familiar woman wore the same coronation teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim, dark teal, maroon, purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara crown, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. Her eyelids had a dusting of purple eye shadow and wears magenta lipstick. It was the oldest royal, Snow Queen Elsa of Aren-delle who was fully awake now. Another familiar woman who wore a bun, a barrette that held her silver, white, blue hair in the bun, a necklace around her neck and a pink, white coronation dress again like last time during Elsa's coronation day. It was the middle royal, Wind Princess Breha of Arendelle who was also full awake now too. Anna wore the same coronation dress again now just like last time at Elsa's coronation day. The same coronation dress was a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green straps, a rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, blue prints on it between cream sides, dark green pleats, both cream petticoat, frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. She wore her hair in a bun, a part of her hair is braided, used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair and dark pink lipstick. Then there was another familiar left longer cyan glove with teal prints on, that go with Elsa's coronation outfit in her right, clenched fist. Anna just stood there, her angry, glaring eyes were narrowing. She bared, clenched and gnashed her teeth in rage, fury and disgust and her hands were already clenched into balled up fists. "Just look at them." Anna spat as she gritted, speaking in a harsh tone to her comforters. "Getting all the royal, preferable, special treatments because of their magic powers while I'm stuck in their shadows now." Anna glared through the magical mirror at Elsa and Breha, who unfortunately didn't even know where Anna was. "No because the pair of those brats were the ones who really deserved to lose any of their real, true, original memories of you being their other sister, the same other sister who always looks up to them, wants nothing more than to remain close to the likes of them, loves to spend time with them more and more than ever and never ever even gives up on them no matter what but thankfully, at least you've already gotten all of your true memories of brats of your sisters' magic powers and the childhood accident, haven't you? Those brats had no idea where you are right now, do they? It's a good thing we prevented them from finding out your whereabouts." Until Anna shouted in rage and hatred. "It's all Grand Pabbie's fault, isn't it?" "It was his fault." "He took all of my true memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the childhood accident when I was five back then. He's the reason why my parents neglected me because of their focus on their favorite daughters but then, Elsa and Breha were against my wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles during Elsa's coronation. Worst of all, Hans betrayed me for no reason but I still didn't get any of my other memories of their powers and the accident back." "Ugh, still can't wait to give those brats, Elsa and Breha, your good for nothing parents and that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie what they will deserve from not only just me nor anybody else but also even from you too.…" When Elsa and Breha were out of earshot, Anna cursed Elsa and Breha once more. "Just you wait, Elsa and Breha!" Anna muttered under her breath in disgust.